


What Lord Voldemort Knows

by dexstarr



Series: dark arts last writer standing [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamorte, Community: darkarts_ldws, Death Eaters, Gen, Obsession, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Her obsession with him does not escape his notice.How could it not? Voldemort knowseverythingabout his followers.





	What Lord Voldemort Knows

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com).

Her obsession with him does not escape his notice.  
  
How could it not? Voldemort knows  _everything_  about his followers. He knows, for example, that Lucius Malfoy is a simpering fool (but a rich one), that Igor Karkaroff is a coward (but a useful one), and that Evan Rosier will be dead in a month (but that’s fine; there will always be more to replace him).  
  
He also knows that Rodolphus Lestrange burns with jealousy for the way his wife looks at him.   
  
At first, he had been an unwilling participant in their twisted triangle.   
  
Bellatrix had never bothered to hide her want for her master, and her utter disgust for her husband. She had married him merely to make a proper marriage, and to cast suspicion off her activities as a Death Eater. Everyone, Rodolphus included, knew that he held no place in her heart.   
  
Then his unwillingness had turned to amusement.   
  
Although he had never acknowledged Bellatrix’s infatuation, it had grown faster than a newly planted Devil’s Snare, until it was evident in every move she made. If it had ever interfered with her ability to serve him he would have been less than accepting of it, but it had only improved her service.   
  
And now?   
  
What he feels is not love.  
  
He knows that  _she_  loves him, with every drop of that deliciously pure and ancient blood in her body.   
  
But Voldemort … he has been enchanted by his most faithful follower. It is not an enchantment of trickeries, of potions and love-spells, but instead an enchantment born from respect, desire, and trust.   
  
None of his other followers can claim that. Only Bellatrix can — and she doesn’t even know.   
  
He wishes, sometimes, that he could have her at his side, for only Bellatrix would make the perfect dark queen to his dark lordship, and she would be far better at his side than at her undeserving husband’s.   
  
“Bellatrix,” he says.  
  
He hears, as does everyone else, the love in her voice when she replies, “Yes, my Lord?”   
  
“Go with Dolohov on his mission to the Prewetts.”  
  
“Yes, my Lord.” She waits for a minute, and he knows that she is looking into his eyes for some acknowledgement, but they are emotionless.   
  
He dismisses her with a casual hand, and only he notices the slight droop of her shoulders before they straighten again. He knows that she wants him to return her feelings, but he never will.   
  
For Lord Voldemort cannot be weak. He cannot have the woman he wants, even if she does entice him with every Mudblood she tortures in his name, with every blood-traitor she kills on his order, and every longing look she gives him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in January 2011, for Round One, Challenge Seven, of [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com). The prompt was Entrancing Enchantment, and Bellatrix Lestrange/any canon character. This drabble won first place for this challenge.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
